The present invention relates to a switch, and especially to a switch having the key body capable of generating voices; thereby, the use feeling that the switch is pressed.
Switches are widely used in mobile phones for switching and selecting the functions of a mobile phone. Thereby, the user may operation the functions of mobile phones easily.
A prior art switch includes a seat, a key body, first elastomer, a second elastomer and a cover are assembled in the seat. When the key cap of the key body is pushed to move forwards and backwards, the neck portion of the key body will move in the space of the seat. Then the rotary portion is driven to rotate. When the rotary portion rotates, the free ends of the second elastomer extends toward the second receiving portion to contact the wall of the second receiving portion. Meanwhile, the backside of the rotary portion is firmly secured to the contact ends of the first elastomer. The contact ends are in contact with the wires in the first receiving portion. Thus, an electric signal can be outputted for controlling the selection items of various functions and switching of the functions.
Although this kind of switch causes the users to use the window easily, the users will not feel that the switch is pressed. Therefore, no real touches for feeling.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a switch comprises a seat, a key body, a first elastomer, a second elastomer, and a cover with an elastic portion thereon. When the key body is pushed by an applied force, an electric signal is generated for being outputted for controlling switching and selection of various functions. A neck portion of the key body has a concave portion, a plurality of convex portions are formed on the concave portion. When the key body is pushed by an applied force. The convex point slides on the convex portions so as to generate voices; thereby, the use feeling that the switch is pressed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.